


I am hot and wet

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ is turned on by Danny, so she tries to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am hot and wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that is Mature.

"I need to do something about this. I can't keep wanting to jump Danny's bones everyday."  CJ wonders to herself one day. She thinks about taking off her underwear and walking to Danny's cubicle in the upper area of the Press Room. "Hello Daniel, what do you say following me back to my office for a different kind of exclusive."

"What do you mean CJ?"

"I am hot right now, and you are the only one able to help me out."

"Huh?"

"By hot I mean wet."

"You don't look we. oh. Are you trying to seduce me CJ?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." She walks out of the room with a little extra sway of her hips Danny gets up to follow her. "Shut the door and sit down on my couch" CJ tells Danny as he enters the room. "So I have been thinking about you and how much you turn me on especially when you talk about the Dallas Morning News, and now I really want to ride you Danny. I am going to take off my clothes, and then I will help you with your clothes."

"OK." She saunters over to him while taking off her powder blue pant suit then goes over to Danny slips his red suspenders the unbuckles his belt.

"So Danny have you ever have a girl hold you until you were big."

"No,but you don't need to."

"Hello Mr. Big."  She puts her finger inside her then into his mouth "how do I taste." She sits down on him "no one has ever filled me so well."

"Don't we need" she stops him by kissing him and putting his hand on her breast. "By the way you taste wonderful. 

"I don't care right now Danny I trust you, and I am clean now put your hands and mouth to work now as I start to move." Danny starts to suck on her nipple "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep doing that Danny." Danny meats thrust for thrust as he feels himself getting close to his climax he reaches his hand down to help CJ come.

"Faster Danny faster faster."  They come together "I may not be past it."

"I don't care. Can we have a repeat CJ?"

"I wish we could. You are amazing at this Danny, but with our jobs I do not think this can happen until we are out of office."

"When Bartlet is out."

"More than just an occasion. When this is over a real deal."

"Not that I don't like being inside you CJ, but if you don't me to become big again soon I think you should get off my lap." She slides off his lap.

"Soon as we are out Danny I am going to find you and we are doing it again."

"No complaints here." He puts on his clothes then goes over to kiss her "it is more than just feelings that I have for you CJ. I love you."

He leaves the office after CJ has her clothes on again "I love you too" she says as he is gone. He really is the best at whatever he does. I am glad that I did something."  

Little did CJ know that it would happen before she left office, because she needed the comfort, and knew that Danny is the best one to give it. Then few months later she would be living in California with him and get married and have his child. 


End file.
